


I´ll be there for you

by MeraJuna



Series: We belong together [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cuddling, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Richard is there for him, a bit of angst but good ending, lonley, poor Taron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraJuna/pseuds/MeraJuna
Summary: Taron is in a bad state of mind he is alone at night and lonley. He needs some one to help him with his feelings. Richard is there for him and both of them realise something
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: We belong together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	I´ll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> i want to say at firsth:  
> This is my firsth fanfic here  
> My firsth in a long time  
> My firsth not in my motherlanguage  
> and my firsth one in this fandom. 
> 
> Okay far to many firsth ones, it is totally unbetad sorry for that. Hope you have fun :)
> 
> Thanks @heavensfallingaroundus for helping with my insecurity to write something

The night had laid a dark cloth over the town and no stars were sparkling at the sky. Trough the closed windows Taron could hear the sound of the city. It was never really quiet in London. There was always traffic and people outside that made noise. His gaze fell on to the black sky. No light to be seen. Not a tiny star or even the moon illuminated the night.  
In a night like this he really wished he would be back home. Home where his family lived. Where his friends lived. This beautiful piece of land with the infinite sea. There he could see the stars and the moon. At home it was quiet and peaceful. He could have a moment to breath. And there would be some one to take care of him. 

But he wasn`t in Aber. He was in London in his flat. In his lonely flat. He had worked the whole day on set. The day had been quite pleasant, they had filmed the scene outside the Troubadour. He had to give some fake autographs until Richard, as John Reed, continued to shy him away from them, into the club. Every thing went well and the material that Dexter had shown him looked quiet good. 

The bad feeling started when he came home. There was so much energy in him, as long he was on the set. He felt good, the scene went well, another day of great work with even greater people. He had fun on the day. But the feeling started to fade away as soon as he started to drive home. Slowly the positive feelings faded and the loneliness took place.  
He tried to fill his head with positive thoughts. Took a long warm shower to relax, opened a beer and searched Netflix for something to fill his time. But the feeling grew steadily. He would have the next two days for himself. There would be no filming nor was he needed on set. Over the last days he thought that it would be nice to have some time off. Some time for himself and all the things he wanted to do. But as longer as he sat in his empty flat, the more he did not know what to do with all this time. 

For a good amount of time he distracted himself with Netflix. There was nothing better to do than go on with the show he started a week ago. Nothing too exciting but good enough to keep him entertained for a bit. The pointer of the clock was nearly twelve when he decided it was time to go to bed. He felt exhausted, but not really tired. He hoped that the sleep would just come and bring him into the dreamland for a good amount of time and on the next day the world would look different. 

He did not close the curtains just laid there, in the for one person to big bed and looked outside the window, into the dark night. Thoughts flooded his brain. About the missing stars and the to bright lights of the city. His family and his friends. About all he was missing at this moment. In that moment it all got him. It was to much.  
To much of bad feelings. To much of loneliness. The tears just started rolling. Hot and salty did they run down this cheeks. He grabbed for one of the to many pillows and pressed it onto his chest. A quiet sobbing escaped his mouth. 

It was not the first time he felt like this in his life. How often did he felt lonely and miserable when he just moved to London and started at RADA knowing nobody. But not just then, every one in a while it was all to much and came to the surface. Sometimes it was to much. It was not just the loneliness. He was a bit overworked. Surely he loved the work on the set but it was exhausting to. And it was the hard contrast of joy and fun with your co-stars on set and the empty flat with no one else at home. Sometimes he could just not deal with it. 

The feelings overwhelmed him. Tears running down. The pillow firmly held in his arms. His eyes wandered to the mobile phone, he had thrown on the bed early ear. Should he call someone? Hope for an open ear and some calming words? But who should he call in the middle of the night? It was nearly one in the morning. His mother would be sleeping and had to work tomorrow. He knew that she always told him that he could call every time. Day or night, because a mother is always there for you. But he would feel bad to call her at this ungodly hour. 

Jamie? He was back at home to his wife for the days off. He don`t wanted to disturb him. Even if he had always an open ear for his problems. Maybe it was just too late to call someone. He should wait until tomorrow morning and then talk to his mom about all his worries. But one last thought found the way to his brain. Rich was, on the days of, someone who would go to bed late. He would watch some old movies probably Jurassic Park and totally lost track of the time. But what if he was already asleep and Taron would wake him up. Would not be the most pleasant thing. 

Maybe he could just write him a short message. If he was still awake he would answer. And if not? He could just tell him in the morning say he wanted to recount a joke or something stupid. Richard was really his last straw and but he did not really want to show him how weak he was. But at the moment he saw no other option.  
He grabbed his phone and opened the messenger app. He selected Dicky decorated with a Scottish flag. He was greeted by a picture of them both in full costume pulling funny faces. The last thing Richard had sent him. He felt a little stab looking at the photo. Some days ago he had so much fun, everything was light and easy and now he was in such a bad state of mind. 

He thought about writing something longer, something with a meaning. But than he left it at a short:

T: Y´r awake?

It felt like minutes passed and nothing happened. He stared at the display. Hoped for a reaction. But nothing happened. He just wanted to throw it away when three dots appeared at the display. He exhaled loudly. He did not even recognize that he had held his breath. A message appeared:

D: Just wanted to go to bed. Why y`r wake lunatic? 

The slightest bit of a smile appeared on Tarons lips. He loved the little banter with his co-star. But what should he answer? Directly come out with the truth? Suddenly he did not feel so confident talking about his state of mind than minutes ago. Maybe it has been a bad idea writing him. Taron typed an answer:

T: Just bored to death

It was the best to not tell him about what really was the problem. They would write a bit on, he would fall asleep some time and talk to his mom in the morning. 

R: Just go to sleep. 

The answer came quick this time. Richard seemed to be waiting for him to answer.

T: Can´t

R: Why?

He stalled for a moment. What should he answer? Maybe he should get out with the truth. What could go wrong? He was fucking lonely, and Richard was one of his best friends.

They had grown together quicker than he did with most people he knew. If could not talk about problems with a friend, with whom then? That’s what friends are for.

T: Feeling bad at the moment 

R: Need some on to talk?

Some tears escaped Taron`s eyes. Richard new exactly what he needed. The feelings seemed to come up alle again but this time mixed with the pure feeling that some one is there for you. He took a deep breath, wanted to answer a quick yes, but he did not even needed too. The vibrating of the phone announced that Dicky was calling. He accepted the call but could not get out a word. Just a small sobbing escaped his mouth. 

“Taron you hear me? Please talk to me. What happened?” He sounds anxious about hearing the sobbing and Taron not talking to him. Between two sobs he answerers “I … I just feel so lonely.” As soon as it is out he really starts to cry. All the feelings flood out of him. Like a big wave is breaking over him he seems to drown in the bad feelings, taking him down into the dark place. 

“Oh Ducky.” Richards voice talks to him through the speaker. His voice calm and deep. “I am there for you. You are not alone, Taron. Just listen to me. I know that sometimes you feel bad. Like no one is there for you. You are totally alone in the world, and have to fight alle the big monsters on your own. But believe me there are a lot of people right behind you, even if you can`t see them at the moment. And I am one of them. I will be always be there for you.” 

Taron listens to the Richards voice and the things he says. Slowly the tears start to dry up a bit. It is like the scots voice can do little wonders. “You got your self a bit more together?” Richard asks without any accusation. “Yeah … is just … is just that it all is to lonely around me … the whole flat … this fucking big bed … and there is no one to cuddle me now.” Slowly but firmly it all comes out of him. He opens up about the small problems. Maybe it is not the whole thing but it is a start.

On the other side of the line Richard makes sounds of consent to keep Taron talking. He understands what the problem is and has may a solution. “Ducky,” he begins in a moment when Taron did not go on with talking. “I am still fully clothed and at this time the streets are empty. Should I come over to yours?” 

The question hangs in the air for quiet a moment. He can´t believe what Richard just offered him. He would love to have some company some one who can calm him down physically not just over the phone. But he feels bad getting him to drive around London in the early hours of the morning, just because he has a bad day. 

It seems like Richard knows about his struggle. He ends them in a quick way. “I´ll be there in approximately 20´. Please let me in, yes Ducky?” Taron, totally confused can´t answerer much more than a quiet “yes” and then the line goes dead. It seems like Rich hurries to come to him. 

If you would Taron ask if the waiting for Richard to arrive felt long or short, he could not have answered you. For him it felt like an eternity and just minutes all together.  
He went out of his bedroom into the living room. Running around anxiously and waiting or the bell to announce Richards arrival. In the moment the bell goes off he nearly jumps out of his body. It is just so loud against the pure silence. He walks over to the door to let Richard not wait too long. As he opens the door he is nervous. And suddenly hyper aware that he only wears an old pyjama with plaid. It is really shabby but oh so cosy. 

On the other side Richard clothed sharp es ever. Fitting black trousers, black T-shirt and a light brown jacked. Taron struggles for words. And just says the first thing that comes to his mind: “Sorry for the look, I wanted to sleep, you know but obviously couldn`t and I was alone so …” he gestures vaguely to his clothes. A big smile appears on the face of the scot. “I don`t mind. A think it´s cute.” A bit o red creeps up Taron´s cheeks. Richard stops himself from marking that this is cute too and asks instead “Do you let me come in?” 

“Oh yes sure, am sorry.” Taron let´s him in and both of them stand a bit awkward in the living room. Until Richard makes a step forward. He lays his hand on the Welshman’s shoulder and tells him “ I feel sometimes lonely too, you know. In our business we are all day long surrounded by so many people that one should not think that it is possible to feel like that. But you are not alone with your feelings. And I am there for you when ever you need me, never forget that, that’s what friends are for.” 

The little speech opens the gates again. Taron can`t help and starts to cry again. He just can´t help himself it is just so much. But not only in the bad way. To the horrible feelings mixes something new. He feels so relieved about Rich being there for him. He looks in the deep blue eyes and a silent thank you finds his way to the scot. He understands him with out words. 

Strong arms finally take Taron into the strong hug he really needs and eagerly wanted the whole evening. He just lets him self be hold. It is so easy to lay to the larger mans chest. Let his hands gentle massage his back. Listen to his calming words. Breathes in the well known smell of him. A little bit of an expensive parfum, a slight note of tobacco and just Richard. All together it is just the calming mix he really needed. Taron let the tears flow free until they run dry. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks about how good the feeling of Richard holding him is. And that he smells really good. It is not the first time they lay in each other arms. They have become very close in no time on the set. Closer than anybody else. They lied quiet often in each other’s arms. Sometimes drunken, sometimes just for fun and because they where happy. But it did never feel this intimate. And Taron has to admit it never felt so good as this time. 

Richard notices that the man in his arms gets calmer and calmer with every minute. He does not want to end the hug, but he thinks that they may could get in a better position than standing in den middle of the living room. 

He looses the hug just a little bit and speaks calm and quiet “Ducky? What you think about getting somewhere more comfortable. Maybe the couch or if you want your bed.” The muttering on his chest is barley understandable. “Don´t end the hug please.” Taron whispers. The scot has to laugh softly about it. “I promise you when you come with me I will go on with the hug.” That seems to work for the welsh. 

He loses the hug and looks trough red eyes to the other man. “Are you okay with my bed? It is bigger and more comfortable than the couch.” He mumbles a bit nervous. Richard just smiles and answerers “As you wish, take me to bed.” Taron must smile about the response. One last look in the incredible blue eyes and he walks in the direction of his bedroom. The scot right behind him. 

He sits down on his bed a bit shy looking around. Richard just gets rid of his shoes and the jacket and settles himself right in the middle of the big bed. With a gesture he signals Taron to come over to him. The scot is half sitting and half lying his arms wide open for Taron to join him. 

The welsh gets himself comfortable his head lying again on the chest of the other man and the strong arms around him. He can hear Richards heartbeat and it calms him extra. He is cuddling himself a bit more near the other body. And finally says what he wanted to say the whole time “Thanks Dicky that you came over. It means the world to me.” “For you always” answers the other man.

Taron feels how he relaxes more and more. He feels safe and not lonely. A warm body is hugging him and Richard started to go through his hair with one hand. He did not know when was the last time he felt so safe and loved. It would all be perfect if there was not this little thought that told him to enjoy this as long as it lasts, because this would surely be a one time thing. He never recognised it in this way, but he loved the time when Richard was around him. They where best friends and everything felt so easy with Richard. 

Sometimes there was small thought. What if there would be more between them than just friends. It had always been special moments from time to time when this thought came up in Taron`s head. When they hugged again a bit to long for just friends. When he breathed in the smell of Richard or when they made fun on set together and they both laughed the loudest. With him it always was so easy. Falling for him could be easy too, wouldn´t it? 

But why should Richard have the same little feeling like him? Lying here in his arms made the whole thing a lot more complicated for Taron. He wanted to just enjoy this moment he was gifted with. But he did not want to miss this in the future. He wanted to go to sleep every evening and wake up every morning while lying in his arms. 

Some people say that there was one moment and they knew they where in love with someone. Just this one special moment and every thing was clear. The welsh may believed that this was possible but never had a moment like this himself, until now. Their chemistry was perfect and they where best friends, but with helping Taron when he was in a bad state and hold him like the preciousstets thing on the whole world, the scot stole his whole heart. 

It just took this one moment and he was fallen for him ultimate. All the little thoughts and moments from the past suddenly made sense. Sometimes you fall in love with a friend. And sometimes it just needs a bit of cuddling for you to finally recognize it. 

Deep in the thoughts he did not notice that Richard spread the covers over them. He tucked them in as far as it was possible with Taron lying half on him. But he did not mind. He never had thought that it would be possible that some day he would have the welsh lying in his arms like this. And if he would have thought about it, it would have been a nice little dream, but nothing he would have guessed to ever happen. He would have hoped for it.

Since the first day he new he was fallen for the Welshman. It just took him moments on that day. They met with Dexter to get to know each other. Taron bubbly, full of joy and bright like the sun greeting him and not stopping to talk. It had needed not more to show Richard that love at the first sight was not just something out of fairy tales. But fairy tales had an happy ending, this would never have the happy ending he was longing for. Why on earth would Taron feel for him like he did for the younger one. Their was no logical reason for it. 

He diced to put back his feelings and get the most of the friendship between them. He swore to himself even if there would never be love between them he would take care of Taron when ever he needs him. 

For now Richard just wanted to enjoy the feeling to have him one time in his arms. Only one time being near each, other cuddling in a bed. 

Taron`s breathing seems to be getting calmer. His eyes are closed and it looks like he is nearly sleeping. Richard takes the chance. One time only, he thinks. If this is the only chance he will ever get in his live he will take it. Carful he shifts their positions a bit, both of them now lying. Taron still half over him. And as tender as possible he places a soft kiss on the on the forehead of the younger man. 

It seems like he is firmly asleep. Oh so quiet the scots whispers in his ear. “Sleep well. I will be always there for you cause I love you much more than you will ever know.”  
But Taron does not sleep as deep as he thinks. He is nearly asleep but hears the words. A warm glow seems to radiate from his heart. He is not sure if he just imagined it, or if it really happened. But for now he don´t mind. He is safe in Richards arms and for the moment doesn´t want to think about if it was real. He just feels loved and calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you are thinking.  
> Comments and kudos would make me really happy <3
> 
> I hope to find the time to go on with this littel story.


End file.
